


Father, Who Am I (Picture's)

by Kishie8



Series: Father, Who Am I [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Direwolves (ASoIaF), Eggs, Female Jon Snow, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishie8/pseuds/Kishie8
Summary: Sorry-sorry-sorry! This is not a Chapter update, though I have finished Chapter 7 if you want to check it out!What I want to do is, upload a Chapter whilst having finished the next one, in order for my butt to continue to do so.I have literally scouted Pinterest for images to either recolour/edit them to the best of my abilities (my S10), as it is a side hobby of mine to do so.
Series: Father, Who Am I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jon Snow is female





	1. Picture of my GOT Idea's. Part 1 : Visenya 'Alarra Snow' Targaryen.

**[My Pinterest Board ](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/kishyb_98/alarravisenya-pics/) **

**First Pic Description** – This is just a random, standard piece I did when I got bored (which is quite often now that I have graduated), and it is when Alarra/Visenya is hunting with Ghost, with hopefully Arden and Lewos not far behind lol. The original picture was of Nymeria and Arya, but I recoloured Nymeria white to fit Ghost’s description as well as Arya’s outfit, skin tone and eye colour. I then had to crop out and then enlarge Arya’s body, colour out her original foot and hand and . . . that’s about it. O h ! And enhanced! This is not how I picture Alarra/Visenya to look like, so if you are worrying, do not. **Original Pic** \- [ https://pin.it/16oHL6K ](https://pin.it/16oHL6K)

* * *

**Second Pic Description** – This pic was taken off of google, I know that, but I could not find the link to it! I know, dumb-dumb me, but I vaguely remember Googling ‘various shades of wolves GOT’, so maybe you, Reader, shall be able to find the link to the original pic! All I did to the pic was add the names of the Direwolves on top of the Dire I believed matched the description and looks of the Dire’s in the show. The black Direwolf named North is, or sadly _was_ , the Mate of Cosain and Mother of all six Direwolf pups that make up the Stark’s Pack; Ghost, Grey-Wind, Lady, Nymeria, Summer and Shaggydog. She died upon their birth.

* * *

**Third Pic Description** – This pic was also taken off of Pinterest, recoloured and was just enhanced by yours truly. **Original Pic** \- <https://pin.it/4XnMeaG>

* * *

**(Edited 24/01/21) Fourth Pic Description** \- I created this picture using a website I accidentally came across on Pinterest called; Artbreeder. Once created I basically just recoloured it using **Picsart** and Enhanced it. If you do not think or like how I envision Alarra/Visenya should look like, that is completely fine. 

**Though mind you, don’t comment that you don’t like how I have created her, as I am being honest in saying this, I would not know how to reply to you. haha.**

**I used the app** **_Remini_ ** **and use their Enhancement options, in order to make any character I've created to look more life like.**

* * *

**Thank you for viewing!**


	2. Picture of my GOT Idea's. Part 2 : Wylla 'Rhoynar-ma' Sand.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wylla Sand.
> 
> Thats it. 
> 
> LOL no. I had my creative juices flowing during the write up of Part 5 and this is how I, Kishie8, picture Wylla Sand.
> 
> Yes. yes, she looks like Taraji P. Henson - that was an honest and surprising mistake.

**Wylla Sand / Rhoynar-ma!** \- This image was created using Artbreeder. It was fairly quick and easy, but when I saw the finished product, I realise my Rhoynar-ma has an uncanny resemblance to Taraji P. Henson! 😩😭 

LMAO not going to lie, I laughed for about a minute straight after I googled an image of her after I collaged them together. Far too funny then it should be but still, Cookie? Girl, is that you?

**I used Remini to enhance the image and used Picsart to change Rhoynar-ma's eyes from blue to a lovely-jubbly murky brown/green!**


	3. Picture of my GOT Idea's. Part 3 : Dragon Hatchlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two re-colours I did MOOOOONS ago before, when I had been in the thinking process for Father, Who Am I?
> 
> These two are of the Dragon Hatchlings.

**First Pic** \- This (white dragon) was probably one of my first inspirations for writing a fem!Jon fic. I don't know why. I preferred this Dragons narrow and slimmer face to likes of the show ones. Due to this white Dragon Hatchling, it gave me the boost to continue re-colouring and coming with more and more idea's that were just not going anywhere. Until I began writing Father, Who Am I?.

**Re-coloured using Picsart.**

**_Original_** \- https://pin.it/3mkAozk

* * *

**Second Pic** \- i came across the original picture (linked down below) this pic this time last year during the UK's lockdown, and it is one of my favourites to use to re-colour. 

Recoloured using **Picsart** and Enhanced using **Remini**.

_Original - https://pin.it/5hccB9w_


	4. Picture of my GOT Idea's. Part 4 : Ser's / Knights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Arthur Dayne.
> 
> Ser Oswell Whent. 
> 
> What more?

**Ser Arthur 'The Morning Star' Dayne.**

Pic - I had created him a some weeks back and had made a bunch of images to see which one stick; this was the one. His face is tall, narrow, (dangerously) handsome and yet there is something . . . serious and off about it to, you know? 

I hope I got his eye colouring right because I was aiming for a more Indigo colour. More bluer yet purple?

Also, I know his hair is pale/white, but because this image was made by me in tune with my AU storyline, it is dyed black. However, I have edited his hair again to make it look as though it has not been dye for about a month basically, and your starting to see the grey/whiteness shimmering through. 

**Created - Artbreeder.**

**Re-coloured - Picsart.**

* * *

**Ser Oswell "The Bat' Whent.**

Pic - I again made a bunch of images and this was the one that struck me, for I kind of saw a resemblance of (show) Robb, no?

All I did with recolouring or editing-wise with Oswell was his hair. I did it slightly darker, but not enough that it was completely black anymore. You are starting to see the redness starting to shimmer through. 

**Created - Artbreeder.**

**Re-coloured - Picsart.**


	5. Picture of GOT Idea's. Part 5 : Lord Monford Velaryon of Driftmark and High Tide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MONFORD!

**Lord Monford Velaryon of Driftmark and High Tide.**

Pic - Okay . . . So . . . ? How do you like him?

I created Monford straight away as soon as I came across the website. I created only two individual for Monford, and for the longest of times I used my first creation as inspiration. 

Until I literally looked at it and went: "the fuh am I thinking?"

And so I used my second. 

Monford is described as 'handsome with long, fair hair'. I think back in the medieval times (which is GOT in a AU world), 'handsome' was seen as the most prettiest and fairest of men. i.e. Loras Tyrell. In saying 'handsome', I think G.R.R.M meant more effeminate and delicate looking. So i tried staying in line with that, but also gave him a stubble because the man lives on an Island surrounded by the sea. He needs stubble - better yet, every man can have stubble. 

I also hope I got his eye colour right. I wanted it to be paler in comparison to Visenya/Alarra whose are a tad bit darker.

**Created - Artbreeder**

**Re-coloured - Picsart.**


End file.
